


Once Upon A Dinner

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Since each separated for their purpose, Hinata and Kageyama have established some customs so as not to lose contact due to distance. One of those was, whenever they could, dinner together by video call.�But that day, Hinata wanted to change things a little. His idea was just to talk and propose a slightly warmer date, but it turned out that things got out of hand. At the end, he didn't even need a conversation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Once Upon A Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Era Uma Vez Um Jantar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856856) by [ddfelipi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi). 



> I wanted to say a few things before reading. I'm not fluent in English, I still study the language and error in several things, but I wanted to test some things and here I'm posting a fanfic that I translated myself. I hope there's not much wrong. I used google translator in a few words, so I'm sorry for anything.  
> If you can return to me what I need to improve, I will thank you very much! 
> 
> I'm brazilian and that work can be found as "Era Uma Vez Um Jantar" inside my profile.

"Nice kill! — The redhead screamed with will when his playing partner managed to pick up his shot perfectly that was done badly, thus finishing a set of the match that played with two more boys on the other side of the net.  
"Thanks. " Lucas, a boy with very curled hair thanked with a smile, panting for the sets they had.  
The boys and Hinata were early on practicing Shouyou's receptions, it was a Saturday day and the beach was very crowded.  
"It's almost lunchtime, isn't it? Hinata asked, running his hand across his sweaty face, looking discreetly at the phone that rested near Peter's foot, the one who was sitting on a short wall, only watching the movement as he kept an eye on his roommate's things.  
"Must be, do you want to stop for a while? The other asked.  
"Ah, if it may be... "Hinata answered in shame as he passed his hand through the nape of his head. "I had scheduled to have lunch with Tobio today.  
"Oh, that friend of yours, right? All right, I was already thinking about stopping anyway. The sun's pretty strong. "He passed his eyes through the expanse of sand, seeing the number of people. "In a little while this is going to get worse, it's even better that we leave for now.  
On the other side of the net, the other two boys asked if they were going to take a lunch break. The pair ended up screaming back and confirming the question.  
Hinata spent the part of the tank shirt on his face to clean seed the sweat, and continued walking around listening to the conversation of the other three who came after.  
"You're getting a lot better, Shouyou. "One of the adversaries, a tall black man named Kauan, praised him.  
"Oh, thank you. But there's still a long way to go to get things done right.  
"You take the fast way, don't worry.  
Shouyou smiled, stopping at the short wall where Peter was sitting, ducking down to grab the bottle of water while with his other hand began to check the phone.  
There were some messages from Hitoka asking if it was going well, from Kenma inviting him to play something together and of course, from Kageyama. Logically, he opened her boyfriend's first, with a half-silly smile on his face. Peter just rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that Hinata would probably be flirting with Kageyama.  
"Let's have dinner/lunch together anyway, wasn't it?" - It was the first message and Hinata responded positively.  
"Shou, I think I'm going to be a little late. I'm sorry about that, but don't uncheck. I'll find a way to buy something. All right?" - That message had arrived five minutes ago, so he'd probably have an even more time to get home and take a shower more quietly. Looking at the time, he decided it was time to go already thinking about what he would do to eat.  
"All right, I got lost a little bit on time, too. I'm leaving the beach now... and Tobio, I need to talk to you something." - He sent, already blocking the screen and saying goodbye to others. Pedro ended up saying he was going to meet some people.  
"Perfect." Shouyou thought with a smile, picking up his backpack and putting it on his shoulders.  
He really needed some time alone, at least on that occasion. It was not today that he scheduled with Kageyama for dinner/lunch together, i.e., here in Brazil Hinata had lunch and there in Japan, Tobio had dinner. Whenever they could, they did this to maintain a more frequent contact, without losing the intimacy they had built when one lived near the other.  
But today, Hinata planned for things to be a little different. For a while the redhead had been thinking of a possibility they had not yet tested. They always sat facing each other, one in each room, supported their cell phones on something and ate while talking about the news. The subject was almost always about volleyball, some joke that made them laugh a lot, and of course, a lot of affection on the part of the two. However, there was an unexplored part, and Hinata wanted it very much - call him a pervert if wants to.  
He had never had phone sex, who will say by video call, but after having fallen on a Youtube page that had several explanations on the subject, his curious side was activated for several days.  
And he really wanted to test it, I mean, they hadn't seen each other in three months, and they'd probably be like this for two years. Hinata just didn't want them to stay in it for two whole years.  
It had already been very complicated when they had to play the sex personally, both were too shy, but after they finally did it for the first time, he didn't want to lose that kind of contact.  
Because, let's face it, who in their right mind would be completely sane when they had Kageyama as their boyfriend? Hinata had already lost count of how many times he had masturbated thinking about the touch and smell of the other. Making sure Tobio did, too. Hinata knew her boyfriend well, and knew that he would probably be at ease too, after all, they always had sex quite often.  
Biting his lips with expectation, he crawled in quick steps to the apartment he shared with Peter. He left his backpack hanging at the entrance and ran straight to the bathroom to clean up the dirt of sand and sweat that was.  
As soon as he left, with the towel wrapped around his hip, he picking up his phone again from inside the backpack and visualised two more messages from Kageyama.  
"Did something happen? You never talk like that."  
"I ended up asking Yakisoba, my mother is already asleep and she ended up leaving nothing ready -_-"  
Hinata ended up laughing at both messages, knew the lifter would be a little anxious about the message, but since it wasn't a big deal, he had nothing to worry about.  
"I got home, " he answered. "I haven't started doing anything yet, I actually just got out of the shower. I was thinking about just making some noodles or something. I'm dead."  
Hinata returned to the room, opening the drawers and looking for some cooler shorts and regatta, leaving his cell phone on the bed. As he was finishing buttoning the shorts button he had chosen, Kageyama called, making Hinata answer immediately, regardless of the fact that he was still shirtless.  
Kageyama appeared on the screen lying on top of the pillows while scratching his eyes a little.  
Are you sleepy? "The redhead asked.  
"Ah... - Kageyama smiled— No, I was just scratching. "He paused, focusing his eyes on the screen. "I thought you'd changed your clothes by now.  
"Oh, no. Hinata looked at her own pectoral, smiling. " I had literally just come out of the bath, I was changing clothes now, I was going to put on my shirt, but come to think of it... with this heat it is better to be without even.  
"Is it always too hot in there? — The brunette asked, not looking too much at the tanned skin that Hinata was exhibiting in the last few calls.  
"Actually, not so much. Sometimes yes and sometimes not, it depends a lot.  
"Um, and have you decided what to do for lunch?" he asked.  
"Look, I still have plans to make just noodle, you know? Zero willingness to do something elaborate today.  
" As usual, right?  
"Are you calling me lazy?  
"You're the one who's saying it.  
Hinata smiled broadly, leaving the room and going into the kitchen.  
"But then, what did you want to talk to me about?  
Shouyou suddenly stopped, pressing his lips, not apprehension, but in anticipation of what might come out of that conversation.  
"You're alone in the room, right? Hinata asked, his heart beating fast little by little, beginning to turn back, locking himself in his own room again.  
He sighed deep, turning to the screen watching Kageyama frown.  
I am. What's the matter, Shouyou?  
The redhead practically threw himself on the bed, lying face down, while biting his lips.  
"The problem here is you, Kageyama Tobio. "He said, swallowing dry.  
"I... But...  
"I miss you. "Hinata interrupted, somewhat desperate, taking a deep breath once more soon after. "I miss you. "He said calmer.  
"Shou... — Kageyama called by his nickname. Is everything all right?  
"Yes, it's just... My God, I thought this was easier to say.  
"Talk about what?  
Hinata breathed once more, taking courage.  
"That I miss your touch... "Shouyou lowered the tone of his voice. "From your smell, from you here... " He swallowed dry. Do you understand what I'm getting at?  
Kageyama was silent for a few seconds, trying to assimilate everything Shouyou said. And when the plug fell, his heart shot and he got up.  
"Let me just close the door. "He went to her, checking his head out to see if her parents were not awake. Seeing no, he just closed it and passed the key. "I miss you, too, of everything. Tobio said, sitting in bed.  
Hinata's breathing has changed a little. Would he have understood? Hinata had never made a sex phone in his life, but had already tried exchanging some warmer messages with Kageyama and from what he had seen in some places, that was a good start.  
The redhead smiled, passing his hand through his hair.  
"What exactly? "He asked. Shouyou was fully aware of what things he missed. But he didn't know so much about Tobio, since he was a little more reserved. Then he just asked, if Tobio was in the mood, he would just move on.  
Tobio smiled broadly.  
" Do you really want to make a sex phone?  
Hinata was taken by surprise. Was it too much in your face? And how did Tobio know that?  
"Ah..."  
"Is that what you wanted to talk about? "Tobio had a rogue smile on his face. Who was he to deny?  
It was. How did you know? "The redhead asked, feeling his face get a little warm. "I didn't even say anything.  
"It's not that hard to notice when you're saying certain things and in a different tone.  
"Oh, my God... " Hinata sank her face on the mattress. "What a shame....  
Tobio smilied.  
"No, you don't have to be ashamed... in fact... - Tobio scratched the nape of his neck. "I've been thinking about it too... "He's pigarreou." "It's been a while.  
Hinata felt a shock going through his body. He raised his head to confirm what Kageyama had just said was true. And what he found were two pairs of dark blue eyes very much fixed on the screen. Hinata got chilled.  
"Do you think it's a goodidea?  
" Great. "The brunette responded immediately, while supporting his face in one hand. "I miss a lot, Shou.  
Hinata smiled. What was the probability of that happening? He bit his lower lip.  
"What exactly? "He repeated the question and Tobio understood. Hinata wanted to continue, so he continued.  
"From your scent, mostly. "He began, seeing Hinata's eyes turn laughing. "From when I came right near his neck and i could smell him there. And then go up below your ear, and kiss.  
Hinata felt his body chill, perfectly imagining Tobio's nose following a torturous path through his neck, while the warm air from his mouth slammed against his skin. He bites his lip.  
"And what else?  
Tobio smiled, watching Hinata close his eyes. Your own pulse is starting to get faster.  
"You know how much I like to kiss, don't you? I like to enjoy every piece, Hinata, so let me stay there for a while longer.  
"Can I hold your neck? " Hinata asked, trying to focus a little.  
You can do it. I also like it when you play with my hair, so you can pull if you want. "His body began to creep and heat up as well. He could imagine Hinata's fingers on the back of his head, squeezing as he kissed his weak spot, his nails scratching every time he sucked with a little more force.  
Hinata moaned softly, holding the sheet.  
"Then I'll come down a little bit more. It's good when you're shirtless, I don't have to stop to take it off.  
Hinata smiled, turning on his stomach.  
"And you're still dressed?  
"You are too hasty. I told you, I like to enjoy it. Especially when you're like this...  
"So how? "The redhead asked with an innocent tone.  
" Tan. It gets even more tempting, you have no idea... — Hinata smiled again and Tobio continued. "Can you do one thing for me, Shou? Suck your two fingers.  
Hinata knew what it was for, so he just obeyed, sticking the index finger and the middle one, feeling his tongue slip through them.  
Kageyama bit his lips with the image of Hinata sucking both fingers while his eyes closed, imagining very well something else occupying the space from inside that mouth. His cock pulsed into his underwear and he swallowed it dry.  
As soon as he judged enough, Hinata pulled his fingers out of his mouth.  
"Are they very wet?  
"Yes...  
"Then go down with them to your nipple and rub. Very slowly, with affection... squeezes lightly. He said. "Then I'll come down again, sucking you.  
Hinata groaned again, the body creeping, causing her back to widen his back a little to increase contact.  
"Do you like it?  
"I love... "He said sly, going to the other nipple.  
Tobio's breathing was starting to get heavy. You never thought seeing Hinata that wanton way was so good. The redhead's cheeks were starting to blush, her fingers squeezing her nipple while moaning softly. He took advantage that Hinata was somewhat lost, and deposited his cell phone in bed quickly, only to be able to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants.  
Shouyou as soon as she opened her eyes, had to bite her lips again for the sight of her boyfriend taking off his shirt and showing off the defined torso. His fingers squeezed his nipple a little more without him noticing, making him moan.  
His eyes did not deviate for a moment, seeing Kageyama pick up his cell phone again as he went back to bed.  
Did you enjoy it? "The brunette questioned as soon as he was comfortable.  
Hinata only agreed with the head, still with the image of the pants displaying the two hip snares of Kageyama.  
"I want to reverse. "Hinata asked, her hand beginning to make small circular movements in her own belly, wanting to go down with her fingers a little more.  
"What do you want to do?  
Hinata closed his eyes and his hand went down a little further at the beginning of his groin.  
"I want to come down with my mouth around your neck. A little faster than you, but I'm going to end up here, in your belly. I want to bite, can I?  
This time it was Kageyama's turn to close his eyes, and perfectly imagine the velvety mouth of the other slowly descending. He did not avoid biting his lower lip, feeling the body wincing.  
"Can you take off your pants? I want to go down further. "Hinata said, and his hand went down a little.  
Kageyama didn't wait two seconds to drop his phone and take his hands up to his pants, lift his hip stonose stowed off with his underwear.  
"I took... All.  
That's great. "The redhead said, beginning to slide his own hand over the shorts in which he wore. "Then I go down, slowly, as you like. My hands went to his thighs, squeezing. I want to suck you real slow, so I'm going to go down, lick you until I get inside them.  
Tobio bit his lips and his arm holding the phone ended up in his eyes, covering them with his forearm, while his other hand did the work of squeezing the places Shouyou was narrating. He moaned a little dragged, feeling the pulsating limb, spreading some of the pre-enjoyment that began to loosen.  
"I suck a little harder. You always liked a little pain, didn't you?  
"Yes...  
On the other side, Shouyou smiled, his mouth salivating at the images that were forming on his head. He liked Kageyama's thighs so much, they were thick and white, to the point of any firmer grip, the marks of his fingers and his huplets.  
Hinata groaned and his hand began to make stronger movements.  
On the other side of the line, Kageyama was increasingly panting. He wanted to touch himself, do anything. But the one who dictated the whole rhythm was Hinata, and he knew that if he left everything in the hands of the other - or rather, the voice - that would be torturous.  
"Go up a little... "He asked with a sly voice. And Hinata smiled broadly.  
"Where? "  
Tobio sighed.  
"Do you know where...  
"If you don't say it, I won't know.  
Hinata laughed hoarsely and Kageyama did not avoid moaning, swallowing dry soon after.  
Hinata... I want you to suck me.  
"But that I'm already doing.  
"My dick. "He said, not taking that torture anymore, involving his own length, moaning.  
"You have lubricant in your room, right? "Hinata asked, smiling victorious.  
"Yes, you want me to...  
"Yes, it gets much better, baby. "The redhead called by his nickname and Kageyama shuddered, rising up in bed in a bad manner. He opened one of the drawers on the bedside table, picking up the tube quickly, barely seeing the shape it opened.  
"Play a little and spread. Slow down, no going fast all right?  
He wouldn't protest and as long as he could touch himself, he wouldn't complain. Kageyama played a little, discarding the tube to a place he didn't call. He leaned back on the pillows, this time without covering his eyes. He ended up leaving his cell phone by his side.  
"I want to see you, Tobio. Hinata asked. "I want you touching yourself.  
Tobio swallowed it dry, picking up his cell phone again. He leaned against the head of the bed, opening his legs and passing his arm underneath, so that he held his phone.  
Hinata could see Kageyama from top to bottom, his legs wide open, while the large palm wrapped the length firmly. The head was reddish and wet with the pre-enjoyment and lubricant. Hinata felt salivating.  
"Please, I need you to move... "The brunette asked, and Hinata has not denied anything else.  
"Can you slow down? Up and down... squeeze squeezing a little... — Tobio obeyed, feeling the body tremble. "Go down and up... you can play with the tip a little if you want. " Tobio wasted no time, climbing up and squeezing the glans with his thumb. He ended up closing his eyes, and Hinata took advantage of this moment to take off his own missing clothes, feeling a relief at having the floor out. He also took the very lubricant tube he stored inside his drawer.  
He kept dictating the pace, causing Kageyama's hand to go down at the speed he wanted, time at the base and with a few fingers in the bag, causing him to pull a little up. Kageyama threw his head back, every time Hinata asked if his mouth was hot, if he wanted more, if he wanted stronger or faster. He knew it was just his imagination, but somehow, he could feel Hinata's mouth sucking and sucking voluptuously, making the suction sounds he so liked. Unbeknownst to him he increased the pace a little, his mouth opening to get out his heavy breath.  
Hinata bit his lips, seeing Kageyama begin to reach his limit. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just enjoying the hoarse groans coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.  
But when he saw that each other's legs began to tremble, he began to speak again.  
—Stop.  
Tobio looked panting at the cell phone, without understanding, so lost that he was in his own pleasure.  
" What? "He asked, bewildered and non-stop with his hand.  
"I said stop." - Hinata repeated. para  
"But I'm almost... Oh... Hinata, I don't want to stop.  
"I told you to stop, Tobio. It's going to be more interesting this way, I promise. I want to make fun of you, baby. Then stop. "Hinata this time asked, with a velvety voice. Kageyama had to struggle to stop, putting his thumb on the glans to stop the tremors and prevent him from cumming.  
"That's evil... "He said panting, throwing his head back, trying to normalize his breath.  
Hinata laughed a little at the sincerity of the other, but soon turned to the situation showing a package for her boyfriend.  
"Are you sure it's evil?" " He smiled broadly when he saw Kageyama silently mutter a "piece of shit." de que  
Hinata honestly didn't know how he was having the guts to say and do all that. He just wanted to talk about and see if there were possibilities, but everything got out of control when he saw Kageyama so stripped down and lying on the pillows with messy hair, when the brunette gave him a more intense look when he saw that his torso was not dressed. Shit, he was completely surrendered, and now he just needed Kageyama's voice guiding him to orgasm.  
"On all fours... — Kageyama's enrouquecidavoice snarling, causing a shiver to go through his spine. "You've seen everything from me, it's only fair that I see it too.  
Hinata wasted no time, supporting the phone on the pillow, while unscrewing the tube awkwardly. He poured a little on his fingers before splendouring him aside, turning around and passing his hand down the trunk, reaching his entrance.  
Kageyama arfou with the sight of Hinata prancing at himself, along with lubricated fingers, just waiting for a word of his to begin to move. He took a breath, taking a deep breath.  
"Play slowly, Hinata. You know the way I do it, don't you?  
The redhead touched, having a little shock with the icy temperature of the gel.  
"You can slide and rub.  
He obeyed, causing both fingers to go up and down, causing the entrance very slowly, feeling it contract. Hinata bit her lips, beginning to harder, her lips getting adbared almost all the time. His other hand resting by his side went under his trunk too, aiming to wrap his own cock, but Kageyama went faster.  
"Don't touch yourself there, Shou. "Kageyama smiled broadly seeing that Hinata had snited discreetly.  
He let his hand rest again, still keeping his fingers movements, Kageyama watching everything hard, feeling the stick begin to pulsate again.  
"Stick the indicator in, Shou, but don't you dare be quick. You're going to keep up my pace.  
Shouyou groaned again, beginning to introduce slowly, just as Tobio had told him. His entrance squeezed around his finger, asking to go faster and deeper. Kageyama, on the other hand, was getting more and more excited about it, letting himself be carried away by the sight of the pink entrance of the other beginning to open to the more delicate fingers that Hinata had.  
"Can I put more on? "Shouyou asked, sly and needy. He had to dig deeper and touch that place that made him dizzy, or else he'd go crazy. "Please...  
"If you want to, you're going to have to slow down.  
Shouyou groaned disgruntledly, but did not dismiss the idea, pressing with a little force.  
"Oh... Shit.  
Kageyama smiled, handling his own own re-in- he was equally slow as Hinata's pace. He wanted to feel like he was him, like it was that tight little way around his dick. Hinata pulled back, and put it the same way, sweat began to form on his forehead as his erecting began to hurt because it was not touched.  
" Put the second one. "Hinata couldn't describe how she felt every time her boyfriend's voice sounded, even if it was a little low, that voice made him go crazy. He put the second, without wasting time, this time with a little more force, moaning dragged. His shoulders trembled, and if he had not already supported them, he would have yielded.  
"A little more strength, Shou. "He forced, turning his head on the mattress, trying to drown out the groans. Kageyama kept moving, masturbating slowly. "It's not to drown, Hinata. I want to hear it. "He smiled. "A little faster.  
Shouyou didn't even know how to thank that order, speeding up. His legs opened without him noticing and he touched up willingly, making a wet noise. Kageyama shuddered, increasing the speed of his own hand.  
" Faster. He asked. "You're always so hot, Shou. "He shook his hand more, biting his lower lip.  
Hinata arfou, obeying. His fingers began to go deeper, touching the prostate more forcefully, faster. He moaned long. Your lower belly starting to tingle. He could hear Kageyama moaning low, and he knew the other masturbated. It just made him think more and more that the other one was there, on his back, getting in his breath and beating his ear.  
"Kageyama... " He groaned and could feel the other's mouth walking around his neck, biting and sucking, his big hands making a big party with his ass. "Oh... Tobio.  
It got more and more real, and at that moment, they both forgot about the little game they were playing. Hinata stuck his third finger without the other's permission, but it's not as if Kageyama was conscious enough to notice it. He only knew how to concentrate on the speed his fingers came out, on Hinata's groans and how he called his name in need.  
He increased his own speed, having the strength only to ask Hinata to do the same. They groaned together, the redhead completely forgetting and taking the other hand to the penis, beginning to masturbate at the same pace.  
"Oh... Kageyama... Oh, shit, shit!  
"Hinata, I'm going to...  
"I too...  
It wasn't long before they both enjoyed it, Hinata came first, soiling the sheets while capping her loudest moan on the mattress. Kageyama came right behind, biting his lips so as not to be heard. The redhead eventually collapsed, his thighs and knees shaking. The brunette leaned his head back, trying to regulate his breath, while feeling his fingers a little bit shimmed.  
He looked at the cell phone in his hand, Hinata was practically thrown into bed while breathing fast. He smiled satisfiedly, looking with his eyes for some cloth that could wipe his hand, but it turned out that he wiped it with the very blouse he was wearing earlier. He'd try to figure out a way to clean up the mess later.  
"That's because I just wanted to talk about it... "Hinata said laughing, after a few minutes in silence.  
"I'm sorry, but the way you came to me didn't look like that, no. "Kageyama retorted, smiling.  
Hinata got into bed, picking up the cell phone that had been on the pillow all the time, feeling his cheeks warm up a little. I couldn't deny that in your head, the conversation wasn't so much your priority as that, but it's not like you're going to admit it.  
"I just wanted to talk, you're the one who started it.  
"You can't be a liar, Hinata. " Kageyama provoked.  
"But I'm not lying!  
Then why are you with red cheeks?  
"I just masturbated.  
"Um,I know. - Kageyama sat his eyes with a smile.  
"Your problem... " Hinata sulked her beak, holding the laugh.  
On the other hand, Kageyama laughed, having fun with the way the other was trying to omit the fact that he was in the mood to have sex.  
"It was good...  
" Um? " Hinata babbled, distracted.  
"It was nice to have sex that way. "He concluded, smiling lightly. "Seriously, even I didn't know I needed it until I did.  
"I liked it, too, very much in fact. "The redhead began to say. "The next few times we can buy some things...  
"Is it serious that you're suggesting buying toys?  
"Hey, why wouldn't we buy it? It would be more... Interesting.  
Tobio smiled rogue, thinking about the idea..  
"It may be, then we can see some things together.  
"Yes! " Hinata said excited. "You can see together while we eat, what do you think?  
"Is it serious that you're thinking about it?  
"But don't we care about that?


End file.
